fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Anne Bonny
This article is for , Anne Bonny & Mary Read. For 4 , see Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C+= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to them based on own remaining HP. Extra Damage Formula = Multiplier Based on Overcharge * - (Current HP/Max HP) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 1200% |c2 = 1400% |c3 = 1600% |c4 = 1800% |c5 = 2000% }} |-| Rank C++= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to them based on own remaining HP. Extra Damage Formula = Multiplier Based on Overcharge * - (Current HP/Max HP) |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 1200% |c2 = 1400% |c3 = 1600% |c4 = 1800% |c5 = 2000% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |12}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |6}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's critical damage by 25% while they are on the field. }} Biography Trivia *They share the exact ATK values at minimum with Tamamo Cat. *They share the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter). *Despite being a Rider, Anne Bonny & Mary Read do not have the Passive Skill Riding. They share this trait with Carmilla (Rider), Edward Teach, Mordred (Rider), and Sakata Kintoki (Rider). **Their Riding skill has manifested as Voyage A instead. Images Saint Graphs= anne1.png|Stage 1 anne2.png|Stage 2 anne3.png|Stage 3 anne4.png|Stage 4 Anneaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= anneicon.png|Stage 1 AnneBonnyMaryReadStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AnneBonnyMaryReadStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AnneBonnyMaryReadFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S066 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S066 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S066 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Annesprite1.png|Sprite 1 Annesprite2.png|Sprite 2 Annesprite3.png|Sprite 3 S066 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S066 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S066 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo066.png|NP Logo Mary_cutlass.png|Mary's Cutlass Sprite Anne rifle.png|Anne's Rifle Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Anne & Mary 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Anne & Mary 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Anne & Mary 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Mary 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1, Without Anne) Mary 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2, Without Anne) Mary 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3, Without Anne) Anne 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1, Without Mary) Anne 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2, Without Mary) Anne 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3, Without Mary) |-| Craft Essences= Treasure.png|Treasure Chocolate (Valentine CE) CE0682.png|From Wonderland CE698.png|Snow Pirates |-| Others= Category:British Servants Category:Irish Servants Category:Pirate Category:Okeanos